


Under the Mask

by buckyismymainman



Series: Red Hood and the Robin [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Major character death - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Freya Andros had harbored a crush on Jason Todd for a while and then one day he took notice of her.  The two becoming friends and slowly it morphs into something more, but what happens when their plans are uprooted and Freya’s life is thrown through a loop.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Red Hood and the Robin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767772
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Jason Peter Todd hadn’t known of Freya’s existence for most of his time at Gotham Academy. He had been popular with the girls and he had tended to leave a trail of broken hearts where he went. He was even on the soccer team, which Freya would sometimes attend the practices to watch.

Despite never having talked to Jason Todd, Freya had formed a crush on him. He had one of those easy-going smiles and he had the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. It wasn’t fair how incredibly attractive he was and she often voiced this opinion to her friends who would just laugh and agree. 

Today was one of the days Freya attended the boys’ soccer practice. She tried not to go too often for fear of being grouped in with the hordes of girls that seemed to be vying for Jason’s attention. Freya didn’t just watch the practice, she also worked on homework as well and occasionally glanced up to see what exactly Jason was doing.

On this particular day Freya had her earbuds in and was listening to music, too engrossed in her work to really notice what was going on around her. She had paid attention to the scrimmage some, but her focus had been pulled toward her science homework. She hadn’t even realized that practice had ended and most of the people were beginning to clear out.

That was why she also hadn’t noticed Jason sneaking up to her before he pulled out her earbud startling her. He was giving her one of his famous smiles and her heart was fluttering in her chest. Was this real? Or had she somehow been smacked upside the head with a soccer ball and she was merely passed out and dreaming all of this?

“You know I notice you sitting here a lot when we practice and yet you never act as they do, and to top it all off you do homework. That’s a good way to make a guy feel like you’re not here for him,” he jested.

Freya snatched her earbud back from Jason which made him chuckle and she began clearing up her work. “Who said I’m here for you, Todd? Maybe I’m watching Ben or Derek.” Despite having a monumental crush on Jason she was determined not to fall for his ways. She refused to be yet another notch on his belt.

He cocked his head to the side, “I don’t think so, sweetheart. I see you following me with your eyes. You’re here for me and not Ben or Derek.”

Freya shouldered her bag and stood, Jason mimicking her position quickly. He was a little taller than her, and her face came in total view of his chest. She looked up and hated the way her cheeks began to heat, “Well it was nice talking to you, but I should get home.”

“Need a ride?” He offered.

She smirked, “If you can tell me my name then sure, I’ll go with you.” Jason’s eyebrows came together as he thought through all the names of the girls he knew. Freya laughed, “Times up, Todd. This was lovely, but I’m going to go.”

Jason watched as she descended the bleachers and towards the parking lot where it was just his motorcycle and her car left. “Are you at least going to tell me your name?” He called after her.

She turned and started to walk backward, “Where’s the fun in that?” Then she gave him a jaunty little wave and continued on her way.

Jason raced home and headed down to the Batcave where Dick, Damian, and Tim were all sitting around doing various things. Tim was fooling around on the computer, Damian was cleaning his sword, and Dick was on his phone talking to someone, probably Zatana by the goofy grin on his face. Dick was the only one who looked up when he heard Jason’s footsteps.

“How was school?” He questioned.

“Fine,” came Jason’s quick reply. “Tim, I need a favor.”

Tim turned to face his older brother, “Whatever it is I won’t do it.”

“Hey I didn’t tell Dad that you hacked into the FBI three weeks ago, so this is me calling in a favor. I just need you to find the name of a girl I go to school with,” Jason told him.

Damian looked up from what he was doing, “Has someone finally seen past your so-called charm and smile?”

Jason narrowed his eyes at the youngest member of Bruce’s family, and the only biological son in the group. “No, she just didn’t tell me her name, and now I’m curious.”

“He totally got shot down,” Dick fake whispered to Damian.

“I didn’t get shot down!” Jason protested just as laughter came from the three other boys. “Whatever, can you help me or not, Tim?”

“I need a description,” he told Jason as he turned back to the computers and began to type away to pull up the student IDs for the girls at Jason’s school. Jason rattled off the traits he remembered about the girl and finally, he got a picture of her. “Freya Andros, her father runs Andros Technology and she’s in line to inherit everything. I know her from the social circles we used to run in together. She’s nice.” He turned to face Jason, “Do not break her heart, Todd.”

Jason held up his hands, “Whoa, calm down Timmy. I just wanted a name.”

Tim began to grumble about how that was not what he wanted from her and closed out of her file. He stood then and said he had homework that he needed to finish and would be in his room if anyone needed him. Jason looked at Damian and Dick who were both looking at him with neatly matching expressions.

“What?” Jason asked innocently.

“Don’t ‘what’ us,” Dick began. “You do have a reputation Jay. And I’ve heard Tim talk about her before. She and Tim spent a lot of time together when they were younger and if you pursue this girl then just Tim’s going to go into protective brother mode.”

“Who said I was going to hurt her? I merely wanted to know her name,” he stated calmly. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have home to finish.” He left the Batcave and headed upstairs to grab something to eat and get started on his homework.

Who was he fooling?

He was going to go stalk Freya on her social media accounts and see what he could dig up about her before tomorrow came. He found her Instagram and Twitter pages, flipping through them he learned that she portrayed herself differently. Instagram showed a higher society part of her life. The glitz and glam and days out with her friends.

But her Twitter was filled with book recommendations and quotes from poetry or geeking out over a new movie. He saw she and Tim interacted more on Twitter, the both of them talking about new technology being developed. Soon it was well past one o’clock and Jason was finding himself laughing at a video he had discovered of a younger Tim and her together performing an awful dance cover of U Can’t Touch This by MC Hammer.

He fell asleep that night still thinking about her and the smile she had on her face. She was going to be trouble for him, but he kinda wanted to know where it would lead.

That morning as Jason pulled into school he noticed the usual gaggle of girls waiting for him on the front steps. Freya, as usual, was not among them. He had only ever noticed her at the games or practices. At first he thought that she just like doing her homework there sometimes, but then one day he had noticed her following him with her eyes. He tested a theory and lifted his jersey to wipe sweat from his face, for a brief moment his muscular chest and abdomen were exposed and when he glanced back at her she was blushing.

He then began to wonder why she never tried anything with him. She never tried to touch his arms or chest like the others and she never flirted with him. When he had noticed her the previous night on the bleachers that was the first time they had ever conversed and the first time he had managed to get her alone. He knew she liked him and when she flat out refused his offer to drive her home it made him even more curious about her.

“Hey Jason,” one of the girls latched onto his arm, this was Cynthia, leader of the cheerleaders at Gotham Academy. “You didn’t respond to my texts last night,” he looked at her and noticed the pout there.

The irritated him, “I was busy.” He tugged his arm free and maneuvered away from her. 

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at the way he was behaving, “What’s your deal this morning, Jason?”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he really didn’t have time for this, “Look, I’m not in the mood. So why don’t you go flirt with someone else?”

“Asshole,” she muttered as she turned and stalked away with her friends following after her.

Jason continued down the halls until he came to a stop when he saw Freya at her locker putting her things away and checking over what she needed for her first class. Jason made his way toward her and leaned against the lockers next to hers, “Hello Freya.”

She looked up and saw Jason standing there, “So you figured it out, huh?”

“I had a little help, apparently you know my younger brother Tim,” he confessed.

She arched a brow, “Tim warned me that you had figured it out.” She turned back to her locker, “But I’m afraid the offer to drive me home has now expired.”

“Can I just ask why you seem to want nothing to do with me?” He rested his head against the locker and watched her. “My brother’s already told me not to break your heart. I’m pretty sure he’ll murder me if I hurt you.”

“Timmy? Murder?” She snorted. “Timmy wouldn’t murder you, I’m pretty sure he’d torture you psychologically first and then murder you.”

She had him there, Tim probably would do that if he hurt her. “Why don’t we start over? Hi, my name is Jason Todd, and you are?” He held out his hand to her for her to shake.

Freya eyed it for a moment before gently slipping her hand into his and saying, “Freya Andros, it’s nice to meet you Jason.”


	2. Chapter 2

After their first initial meeting, Freya and Jason became fast friends. She was growing used to the stares from the girls and feeling the jealousy roll off of them in waves. Jason never cared about what the other girls thought and even started ignoring them in favor of Freya.

Tim hadn’t been thrilled at first, but Freya came over to the mansion more to spend time with him and Jason both. Freya told stories about Tim when he was younger and tortured him with the embarrassing ones in front of his brothers. Freya had found them all charming in their own way. Dick was charismatic and a heartbreaker from what Jason had told her. Damian was rough around the edges but he had a good heart, it’s just that his time with his mother hadn’t been particularly pleasant. Tim of course she had known before he had come to live with Bruce Wayne. She even got to know Bruce as well, albeit not as well as she did Alfred or the boys. She loved Alfred and sometimes when the boys would begin arguing over trivial things she would seek refuge in the kitchen to help him fix whatever he was working on. Sometimes the boys would wander in to see what was going on and where Freya had gone only to discover her covered in flour and laughing.

One night Jason came over to her house and began tossing rocks at her window. All the lights in the house were off except hers. When she had gone to see who it was she wasn’t surprised to see Jason there with a handful of pebbles. Throwing open the window she had demanded, “Jason Todd, what the hell are you doing here?”

He gave her that mischievous grin that made her heart flutter. “Come out here and I’ll tell you.”

She gave him an exasperated look, “If my father catches you then he’s going to skin you alive. Go home, Jay.”

“Come on sweetheart,” he had also recently started calling her by pet names. It had taken her by surprise when it had happened the first few times, she had sworn he was talking to someone else. “Just come with me.”

“Fine,” she sighed in defeat. “What do I need to wear?”

“Sneakers and a pair of jeans,” he whisper yelled up to her before she disappeared and began to hunt for the outfit. 

As she rifled for the proper attire she grumbled about how she was going to kick Jason’s ass if he got her in trouble. Freya knew the moment her dad discovered her missing he would go looking and would possibly kill Jason for taking his daughter out in the middle of the night. Though she had to admit that the thrill of sneaking out caused her body to feel as though she were tingling with excitement. 

Jason helped her down as she climbed out her window, “So are you going to tell me where we’re going?” She asked as their hands lingered together just a moment too long to be necessarily platonic.

Jason quickly dropped her hand and rubbed the back of his neck, and for a moment she could have sworn he was blushing. “It’s a surprise, I can’t tell you where we’re going,” he told her. “But I parked my bike not too far from here so your parents wouldn’t hear it.”

The two of them headed in the direction of Jason’s motorcycle and Freya gently slipped her hand into his. She just wanted to hold his hand and stand close to him. If he had asked she was going to use the excuse that it was kind of dark and didn’t want to get lost along the way. Though both of them knew it would have been a lie. They had been tiptoeing around their growing feelings for each other for weeks now.

Jason however didn’t say anything and when they made it to his motorcycle he reluctantly let go of her hand and passed her the helmet. They climbed on and Jason took off once he was sure she was secure. They drove for about fifteen minutes before Freya began to realize that they were headed in the direction of Wayne Manor. Why they were going there she had no idea. She didn’t know how Bruce would feel about Jason bringing her here in the middle of the night. Jason had other plans and completely bypassed the manor’s gates and drove for another five minutes.

Freya hadn’t even noticed the road they took as it blended in with the scenery around it. She hadn’t even known it was there to begin with and she had traveled this road countless times before now. Her curiosity peaked now as Jason took her somewhere she had never been or even knew existed before. Another ten minutes passed before Jason pulled the motorcycle over and they got off.

“We need to walk the rest of the way,” he told her before once again slipping his hand into hers and tugging her along.

Freya moved closer to Jason as they went deeper into the woods, “Jay… I’m a little freaked out.”

He chuckled and she smacked his arm, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. You’re always gonna be safe with me.”

She looked up at him and found that he was smiling at her, and she relaxed. She truly believed that she would always be safe with him. Jason wasn’t going to let any harm befall her. She still clung to him though because she still had no idea what was out in the darkening woods.

Soon Freya heard the sound of running water and as she and Jason broke through the tree line she saw a pond with a little waterfall. Her mouth opened slightly as she took in the beautiful sight before her. The moon, which was slowly starting to become full, was reflected on the surface along with the stars that were breaking through the clouds. Frogs were singing to one another as an owl hooted in the distance.

“Aren’t you glad you came now?” Jason asked a bit smugly.

Freya rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face, “And you couldn’t bring me here in the daytime, why?”

“Ruins the mystery,” he told her as he led her over to a lone log and sat down. “I just thought it looked pretty in the darkness. There’s almost an air of magic to it.”

Freya had to agree. There wasn’t much about Gotham that was magical. It was rainy most of the time and there were masked vigilantes and villains running around most of the time, but there were small parts like this that redeemed the hellscape of a city they called home. She was glad that he had brought her here for a few moments of peace before going back to their realities of school and family obligations.

“There’s a gala coming up a few Fridays from now,” she began saying. “I know Bruce will be there, but will you?” She looked up at him as she patiently waited for a response.

He shook his head, “I have other obligations that evening, I won’t be able to attend. I know Damian and Tim will be there so they’ll keep you entertained in my stead. Tim’ll be happy because he’s been complaining about how much of your time I’m hogging.”

Freya giggled at the thought of Tim storming over to Jason and telling him off for taking Freya’s time away from him. “Maybe I should plan a day just for Timmy and I then so he doesn’t feel so left out.” She tried to split her time between her friends that way none of them would feel neglected but she had known Tim since he was a child and she knew he felt a little protective over her.

“Tim gets all the special treatment,” Jason huffed and crossed his arms over his chest sulkily.

Freya shoved him off the log, “You’re such a baby.”

He popped back up and arched an eyebrow, “Oh sweetheart, you’re gonna pay for that.”

Freya eyed Jason warily, “Jay, what are you planning?” She barely dodged him as he tried to grab her and shrieked as he began to chase her around the small clearing. Both of them laughing at his repeated failed attempts to catcher in his arms.

“Come on, sweetheart, I promise I’ll behave,” he called out as she hid behind a tree. She kept her mouth shut not wanting to give away her position. “I’m gonna find you eventually.”

With his back to her, she ran out from her hiding spot and tackled him to the ground, “Whatcha gonna do now, Todd?” 

Jason chuckled and rolled them so that he was now above her as she squirmed to get out of his grasp, “It’s cute that you actually thought you had me.”

She glared at him, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” he said smugly knowing that she indeed did not hate him.

Freya sighed, “No I don’t.”

He smiled happily and helped her up, but held her close to him. She could feel his steady heartbeat as she placed her free hand on his chest. Their eyes were locked onto one another and for a brief moment she thought he might lean down and kiss her. But his phone buzzed and broke the spell. He cursed and said, “Sorry to cut this short sweetheart, but I’ve been discovered missing. I gotta get you back home before Bruce sends Alfred after me.”

Freya nodded, only slightly disappointed by the interruption and followed Jason back to his motorcycle. He took her back home and helped her back through her window. Before he left she asked, “Let me know how badly Bruce tears you a new one.”

He narrowed his eyes, “You’re loving this aren’t you?”

She grinned, “I knew someone would find out and wouldn’t be happy, but you just have to be a rule-breaker, Todd.”

“I’ll see you later sweetheart,” he said as he started backing away from her window.

“I’ll make sure you give you a good eulogy,” she teased.

Jason stuck out his tongue and then was gone into the darkness. Freya waited an hour for Jason to text her and tell her that he was still alive. 

**Jason:** I lived sweetheart.

 **Freya:** Damn, I was kinda hoping I’d get your motorcycle if Bruce whacked you.

 **Jason:** Haha, why are we friends again?

 **Freya:** Because you just had to know my name 

**Freya:** I’m glad you’re not dead Todd, I’m going to sleep now that I know you’re not dead.

 **Jason:** Dream of me ;)

 **Freya:** In a million years, dork

She bit her lip as she powered down her phone and set it on the nightstand beside her. In her dreams, she did see Jason, the two of them were back beside the lake, but this time there was no phone to interrupt them as he leaned down to kiss her. It was a perfect moment that had Freya wishing it was real the moment she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Freya was in the girls’ locker room five days later when she overheard several girls talking amongst themselves. She wasn’t paying attention until she heard Jason’s name mentioned. “Did you hear that Cynthia was saying she and Jason met up for a late night rendezvous a few days ago?”

Freya frowned and held her breath to see what the others would say, “Are you really going to believe Cynthia? It’s obvious she’s just trying to make Freya jealous if the rumors get back to her.”

Freya knew Cynthia, she had been one of the girls most upset when Jason seemed to stop paying attention to his adoring fans. It was actually kind of pathetic that she was stooping to lying about being with Jason just to make her jealous. “I heard that she actually met up with Michael and she’s just saying it was Jason.”

“Well I don’t care who she wound up with it’s still pathetic, it’s plainly obvious that Jason has a thing for Freya,” another girl chimed in. Freya smiled into her locker at the thought that others had inklings that Jason might actually have feelings for her and it wasn’t just her imagination. “They’re actually really cute together. Did you see that one time when Freya twisted her ankle so he gave her piggyback rides for the entire day.”

Freya remembered that day well. She had accidentally tripped playing a game of basketball and when Jason heard he would not let her walk on her own. She hadn’t complained since her ankle was tender and it was nice not having to limp to class. She had felt bad that he had to lug her around for the entire day. It had been all she could do to convince him she could make it home all right.

“Goals,” the first girl spoke. “I hope I’ll find someone that will do that for me someday.”

Their lockers closed and their voice drifted away as they left the locker room together. Freya quickly changed and went to find Jason to alert him to the rumors that were no doubt flitting around the school at breakneck speeds. He was at his locker when she poked him in the ribs, he merely glanced down at her with a questioning look. “Cynthia is trying to say the two of you hooked up a few nights ago.”

He sighed and Freya knew that Jason had already heard the rumors, “I heard from Derek during our third period class. What everyone doesn’t know is that I was with you when she claims we were hooking up.” Freya’s mind flashed back to the pond and she felt warmth spread through her. “But let them believe whatever they want, you and I know it’s not true.” He closed his locker door and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You’re coming to my game tonight right?”

She pretended to contemplate it and then said, “I don’t know, Dick, Damian, and Timmy offered to take me out for ice cream and a movie which sounds more appealing than watching you get all hot and sweaty.” He ruffled her hair in retaliation and she laughed and she tried to duck away from him. “Jason!”

“You’d rather spend time with my idiot brothers than watch me and the team win our fifth straight game,” he bragged.

“I don’t know,” she drew out her words. “I still think ice cream with the boys is more appealing,” she grinned at him to let him know she was only teasing and said. “I already planned on coming to the game tonight, Todd. I’m your good luck charm. How could I miss a game? Plus your brothers are coming to the game anyway.” 

“I see why you’re coming now, you just want to hang out with Grayson. Since you have such a big crush on him,” Jason pouted and Freya couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable he looked. 

“Sure big guy, I’m head over heels for your older brother,” Freya said sarcastically. “Maybe I like someone else.”

Jason wasn’t going to lie and say that that didn’t hurt some. His feelings for Freya had only gotten stronger since getting to know her, and hearing her say that she had a crush on someone was like a punch to the gut. “Who’s the lucky guy, sweetheart?”

Freya began heading for her last period of the day, “I’ll make you a deal, Todd. If you win the game tonight then I’ll tell you. Otherwise, you’ll just have to keep waiting.”

Jason watched her go, already plotting a way to make sure the team won tonight so that she would tell him who.

Freya was waiting at the entrance to the fields for Tim, Damian, and Dick to show. When she saw them getting out of the car with Bruce she began waving wildly. Tim chuckled and rushed over to give her a hug. It had been some time since the two of them had seen one another and they had missed each other.

“Todd needs to stop keeping you all to himself, I feel like I never get to see you anymore,” Tim complained when they pulled apart.

“Aw Timmy, you know you’re my number one, I could never replace you.” She turned as the rest of Tim and Jason’s family approached and she greeted them. “You’re just in time, the team’s about to come out for warm up.”

Freya sat between Tim and Dick. Bruce and Damian had gone to get some of the popcorn one of the teachers was selling along with some soda for the group. The team had just come out and Jason had winked at Freya when he saw her sitting in the bleachers. She had rolled her eyes, but couldn’t fight the grin on her face.

Tim poked her and said, “Don’t tell me you have a crush on that idiot.”

She poked Tim right back, “That’s none of your business.”

Dick chuckled, “Well let’s just say that if you have a crush on Jaybird then he’ll be more than thrilled. You’re all we ever hear about these days.”

Tim snorted, “Freya this, Freya that. You should have seen the outfit Freya was wearing today. Freya was reading one of my favorite books today. Do you think Freya likes me?” Freya could feel her heart skip a beat at Tim’s words. “Please put us out of our misery.”

She laughed, the sound catching Jason’s attention as he drew closer to the bleachers to chase down a ball. He looked up and saw her bumping shoulders with Tim and Dick saying something that only made her laugh harder. Damian and Bruce were coming back at this point and he knew they were going to ask what had Freya laughing so hard. Hell, he wanted to know what his brothers had said to make her laugh this much.

“Todd!” The coach yelled, drawing Jason’s attention away from his family and Freya. “Stop ogling the girls and get your head in the game!”

“Yes coach!” He quickly grabbed the ball he had been after and when he looked up he caught Freya’s gaze on him. Her lip was between her teeth and this time she winked at him. “Tease,” he mouthed to her which only made her smile widen.

The game soon started and Jason and his team were in the lead by a landslide. Freya thought about how this was the best game she had ever seen him play. Then it hit her that he really wanted to know who she liked and she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She may have been smooth and suave earlier when she told Jason that if he won then she would tell him who she had a crush on, but now she wasn’t sure she could actually do it.

Could she actually admit to her best friend that she was crushing big time on him?

The timer began to wind down to mere seconds and Jason was taking the ball down the field. She watched as he kicked it and it went sailing through the air and right into the goal. Everyone jumped to their feet and began cheering as the team collided with one another cheering for joy themselves. They had just won their fifth straight game and Jason had scored the last goal.

People rushed off the bleachers to go congratulate the team and Freya was one of them. Her legs feeling like cinder blocks as she wound her way through the crowd trying to get to him. Jason was looking for her as well as people congratulated him. He didn’t care about anyone else at the moment except her.

When he found her the two of them stood close, the sounds for the crowd sounding distant as Jason asked, “So sweetheart, I won the game are you gonna tell me who your crush is or are you gonna leave me in suspense?”

She chuckled, “I bet you only won the game to get me to admit who I was crushing on.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “Not gonna lie that was a major part of it.”

She lightly punched his arm, “I wonder what your teammates would think if they learned that.”

He shrugged and stepped closer to her, “Right now I really don’t care.”

“Well fair is fair,” she said, her heart felt like it was going a million miles an hour. “It’s you, Jay. I have this huge crush on you.”

Jay began grinning, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she said a bit breathlessly, she couldn’t believe that she had actually admitted that to him.

“Good, because I like you too Freya,” and then he leaned down and kissed her. 

She didn’t care that he was sweaty after the game and that there were people around to witness this moment. All she could think about was how good his lips felt against hers, and how he held her so gently against him. She didn’t even realize that the team had started cheering for them because it was about damn time their boy went after his girl.

Dick and Tim both held twenty dollar bills out to Damian who was grinning widely at the scene, “I told you they would be together before the gala happened.”

“Did you three bet on your brother’s love life?” Bruce asked in shock, although he should have seen this coming.

“Yes,” the three of them responded.

Bruce shook his head, but didn’t comment on anything else. When Jason and Freya broke apart they headed over to Jason’s family to go get victory ice cream. The boys only slightly embarrassed their brother in front of Freya that entire night. After they had finished they took Freya home and Jason walked her to the door and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She waved to them as they pulled away before heading back inside and practically floating to her room.

**Jason:** Night sweetheart. I’ll see you tomorrow.

**Freya:** Night Jaybird, dream of me.

**Jason:** Always ;)

She shut her phone off and stared at her ceiling with the goofiest grin ever.


	4. Chapter 4

The night of the gala arrived and Freya was wearing a long gown in a deep red. It looped around her neck and the ties cascaded down her back in a waterfall of crimson chiffon. Her makeup was on the light side, she was never one to go heavy with it, but her lips were painted to match her dress. She was ready for the gala.

To be honest she wasn’t entirely sure what the gala was for. At this point, they were all just a blur and she was along for the ride. These were the events that her parents liked to do in order to rub elbows with Gotham’s elite. She thought that these things were just for show in order for the high and mighty to feel better about themselves and make themselves think they were doing some good.

**Jason:** Have fun tonight sweetheart.

Freya smiled at the message from Jason. It had been nearly a week since they admitted to each other that they were harboring a crush on the other. In that time it had traveled all over school that Freya and Jason were official. Their official ship name was Freyson and Freya hated it. Jason tried to play devil’s advocate and say it wasn’t that bad, but Freya refused to buy into it. She hated the name and she always would.

**Freya:** I wish you were gonna be there. It’s not gonna be the same without you

**Jason:** Timmy, Damian, and Dick will all be there to keep you company. I was just needed elsewhere tonight

**Freya:** Stay safe and I’ll see you at school on Monday

**Jason:** Or you could come over Sunday and we could do something fun together

**Jason:** Just an idea

**Freya:** Let’s do it! I’ll call you tomorrow and we can figure something out

She dropped her phone in her clutch and went to find her parents. 

Charles and Alicia Andros were standing in the entryway of their home waiting for their daughter. Her mother’s brown curls were swept up into a complicated updo and her father had on a new tux. They looked ready to tackle the gala and mingle with their peers. Her mother noticed Freya coming and smiled at her.

“Darling, you look lovely this evening. I told you that dress would be a perfect fit,” she said as she drew Freya in close to straight some of Freya’s hair that had escaped a clip holding part of her hair back from her face.

Freya smiled at her mother, “I never doubted you, Mother.”

“Are we ready to go?” Her father asked a bit impatiently. He didn’t want to be late and have everyone talk behind his back.

“Yes, yes,” her mother said as she pulled open the front door and headed down to their waiting vehicle. Her parents talked idly while Freya played some games on her phone wondering what Jason was doing tonight that he couldn’t make it to the gala. She was just glad that Tim, Damian, and Dick were all going to be there. She didn’t want to have to face her peers alone.

Cameras were already flashing when they arrived at the event. People were calling her parents’ and her names to try and get them to look toward the cameras and pose for a photo. They stopped every once in a while to give the photographers an ample chance to catch them on film. Then they were ushered inside by the security.

Freya’s eyes scanned the room until she saw Tim waving at her. She said her excuses to her parents and slipped through the crowd. “You look great, Freya,” Tim said as she drew closer. “Jaybird is gonna be upset that he missed this ensemble.”

She grinned cheekily at her friend, “I told him he should have come. What’s he doing tonight anyway?”

Dick slipped over from the refreshment table, “One of us always stays behind at the manor with Alfred during events like this. Just in case something happens at least Alfred’s not there alone.”

“Not that Pennyworth couldn’t handle himself,” Damian said as he stepped over to their little group. “Father just prefers it this way.”

“I guess it’s also a good idea not to have all the Waynes in the same place at once.” Gotham wasn’t the safest city in the country and she knew there would be some gunning for the Waynes. At least this way if something were to happen one of them would be safe. A morbid thought, but a necessary one.

The four of them continued to stay close together for the evening. Dick, Tim, and Damian fending off unwanted attention toward Freya which she was grateful for. At some point she danced with all three of them and laughed at the jokes they made. Damian, despite being a bit shorter than her, was an excellent dancer. He seemed to be good at a lot of things a kid his age should not.

The evening was starting to come to a close when the lights in the gallery shut off and the emergency lights came on. Soon the room was flooded with smoke and men with guns came rushing into the room shouting to get down on the ground. Dick instantly pushed Freya behind him and the boys seemed to make a barrier around her. Her heart was racing as she took in the clown masks and knew that these men worked for Joker.

The clown himself was nowhere to be seen though… for the moment.

“What are we gonna do?” She whispered to Dick as they sunk down to their knees.

He twisted his head slightly, “Just stay calm, Freya.”

“Quiet!” One of the clowns shouted and hit Dick in the face with the butt of his gun.

When Freya looked there was a small cut on Dick’s cheek and she squeezed his arm. He gave her a reassuring smile, but she was still too worked up to calm down. The clown moved on from them and started rounding up the more affluent people in the room, Bruce, her father, the mayor, and several others. Freya felt herself shaking as they tried to get the valuables from the people they had rounded up.

Before anything else could happen there was a crashing sound and chaos erupted once again as Robin, Batwoman, Batwing, and Catwoman came bursting onto the scene. The clowns began firing on the newcomers and in the chaos, Freya was separated from the others. She was hugging a wall when one of the clowns was coming her way as if to take her hostage or kill her. She silently began praying to whoever was listening to intervene and save her.

Suddenly the clown was down and before her stood Robin. He held out his hand, “Come with me.” She took it and he led her to a hall away from the chaos and opened a door to a supply closet. “Stay here and don’t come out until someone comes to get you.”

She stared at Robin, his voice was so familiar and he had the same little scar on his lip that Jason-- 

Her eyes widened at the realization. “Jason,” she hissed.

He blinked, not expecting her to figure it out, and whispered, “Freya stay here.” Then he was gone leaving her in the darkness of the supply closet. 

She was reeling at the revelation that Jason was Robin. Her best friend and now boyfriend was one of Gotham’s heroes. Did that mean that the others were…? It had to be. Dick had to be Nightwing. Tim Red Robin. And Damian, well Damian was probably a little too young to don one of the capes.

She waited for ten minutes when Dick came to get her. “You’re coming back to the manor with us. I told your mom that you were safe and that you managed to escape in the confusion and are headed to a friend’s house to sleep this off.”

“Dick, is he… I mean is Jason…?” She stumbled over her words.

“We’ll explain everything when we get to the manor. Right now I gotta sneak you out of here without your parents seeing.” He took her hand and led her in the opposite direction from where the gala had been held. When they went out the back a car was already waiting for them with Alfred driving.

“Miss Andros, it is lovely to see you again. Though these circumstances are less than ideal,” Alfred told her with his sweet smile.

“It’s good to see you too, Alfred,” she said with a smile even though she was still shaken up and confused over the events from that evening.

Dick saw that she was shaking and draped his jacket over her shoulders. She nodded her head in thanks and slipped off her heels and curled up in the seat. The ride was quiet all the way back to Wayne Manor. Dick and Alfred weren’t sure what to say to Freya and thought it was best to let her process everything before trying to talk to her.

When they arrived at the manor Alfred excused himself and said he was going to go make some tea for Freya. Dick motioned for her to follow him deeper into the manor and took her to the impressive library. Freya’s mind felt like there was too much going on and she was trying to process everything. This night had not gone quite like she had expected it to, finding out her best friend and now boyfriend was Robin was a shock to say the least.

Dick did something to the grandfather clock at the back of the library and revealed an elevator which they took down. When the doors opened a wide cavernous area was exposed. Lights and computer banks could be seen from her vantage point and she could even see the Batmobile from this spot. Dick turned to her and said, “Freya Andros, welcome to the Batcave.”


End file.
